


Тривия

by Jelise_A



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adultery, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Minor Character Death, Personification of Death, Pre-Canon, Treason, Victorian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelise_A/pseuds/Jelise_A
Summary: Он мог называть её десятком разных имён, но тоже двигался по извечному кругу. Рождение и смерть. Она ведь была просто человеком.
Relationships: Claudia Phantomhive & Vincent Phantomhive, Claudia Phantomhive/Undertaker, Phantomhive Family & Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji), Vincent Phantomhive & Undertaker
Kudos: 1





	1. i

Вечером неподалёку от Кесингтонских садов один из изящных аристократических фаэтонов столкнулся с почтовой каретой. На мостовую хлестало ледяным дождём, на неё выплеснулись люди, причитая в неподдельном ужасе — под рессорами и копытами погиб человек, дубильщик из Ист-Энда; в фаэтоне ехали неизвестные дамы и, желая избавить себя от растревоженных шепотков, пожертвовали семье погибшего значительную сумму и организовали похоронную церемонию.

Гробовщик прочитал об этом случае в газете за день до того, как сам взялся за работу. Он с удовольствием пудрил и красил грустное полное лицо погибшего; выбор цветов, которыми надлежало устлать последнее ложе, говорил о хорошем вкусе заказчика — со сдержанной иронией, эустома и мак. Его немые плакальщики послушно следовали за добротным мещанским катафалком. Со дня погребения, когда он стоял за спиной викария, наблюдая за маленькой горестной семьёй дубильщика, начались его собственные распутья и перекрёстки.

Дождь упруго плясал по тугому зонту, под которым замерли две человеческие фигуры. Высокая и плотная, маленькая и хрупкая, тёмные — они безмолвно прижимались друг к другу кринолинами. Из-под тульи шляпки той, что была побольше, глядели старые и суровые глаза вдовы, чей альков навеки остужен; лицо ребёнка же пряталось за чёрным тюлем, но даже отделка тёплых митенок изысканностью своей выдавала высокий аристократизм. Дамы наблюдали за похоронами тоже чуть издали, составляя с Гробовщиком неидеальную зеркальную симметрию. Он улыбнулся в пустоту. После нарушившего монотонную молитву резкого всхлипа из уст, кажется, матери усопшего, высокая дама величественно колыхнула юбкой, намереваясь уйти. Однако детские пальцы вцепились ей в локоть, и Гробовщик услышал просящий шёпот. 

Девочка церемонно возложила на свежую могилу мокрую благоухающую лилию. О смерть моя, кого ты только не влюбляешь в себя!.. Дождь закончился, но дамы неторопливо прошествовали не к одной из закрытых колясок за стройной кладбищенской оградой, а к Гробовщику. Он учтиво поклонился, но старая дама — гувернантка? — всё равно осталась недовольна, и сквозь голубые немецкие глаза пробивалось высокомерие, спорящее с её словами:

— Прекрасно, сэр... Мистер...

— Просто Гробовщик, — подсказал он еле слышно.

Девочка, затерянная в строгом трауре многослойных одеяний, издала смешок.

— Замечательная церемония, мистер Гробовщик, — с отвращением продолжила _определённо_ гувернантка, — полагаю, мои работодатели будут удовлетворены вашими трудами. 

— Достаточно ли золотой пыли, чтобы унять сердечную боль семейства? — печально пробормотал Гробовщик. Дама немедленно вспыхнула и развернулась, коротко глянув на девочку. Гробовщик тоже скользнул взглядом по дорогой шёлковой мантилье и ощутил в ответ горячее любопытство. Юная леди схватила его за рукав и тут же отдёрнула пальцы, будто обжёгшись, но решительно отодвинула узорчатый шёлк. Перехватило дыхание — не от нежной лилейной красоты, а от восхитительно-резкой печати породы на этом лице.

— Я его убила, — прошептала она и рассмеялась.

— Ради всех святых, mein Kind, не трогайте этого человека, — зло зазвенела гувернантка. — Это уже просто неприлично. Матушка ждёт вас.

— Как вас зовут? — улыбнулся Гробовщик и наклонился, чтобы лучше рассмотреть печать древней, как проклятье, породы. Она шагнула в сторону от гувернантки, приподнялась на носках туфель и сказала:

— Я Фантомхайв!..

— Клодетт! — страдая, воскликнула старая немка и, взглядом пожелав Гробовщику всего наилучшего, увела, наконец, беспокойно подпрыгивающую девочку.

А та всё оборачивалась.

— Это была я.

В тот наполненный холодной влагой вечер Гробовщик впервые встретил свою ночную Диану. Тривию — Астарту, Селену, Гекату, покровительницу ночи, много имён!.. И лишь одна светлая тень сквозь волнующий мрак глухого лесного перекрёстка — натянутая тетива и низкое уханье совы.

Ей было одиннадцать, и её звали Клодия Фантомхайв.

Их с Гробовщиком свела чужая смерть — дальше топкую тропу стала освещать луна. Он продолжал жить среди людей, осевший на одном месте, с неизменно тяжёлой от проходящих мимо десятилетий головой, и порой вспоминал о том коротком разговоре — пленительная загадка заключалась в её древнем, но юном лице, в грузном, пурпурном, ночном имени рода. Кроваво и болезненно знакомом — _Фантомхайв._

Меж тем шли годы, для него — тихо падали на землю подобно вспыхивающим и гаснущим звёздам. Она росла и взрослела, приближаясь к своему року. Её матушка умерла очередными родами, забрав в могилу и новорождённого. Семь маленьких братьев было у Клодии, и все они зачахли в первые два года жизни. У Гекаты были призрачные псы, а у Клодии — семеро мёртвых маленьких мальчиков, похожих на неё, только очень печальных. Гробовщик не ведал, кто напрямую ответственен за смерть бедного дубильщика, зная лишь — после того несчастного происшествия мать Клодии слегла и не приходила в себя до самой смерти. Случай вновь свёл их, когда Клодии было шестнадцать и её попытались похитить, чтобы манипулировать одиозным графом-отцом. Гробовщик знал об этом, знал, что такое — Фантомхайв, а за нею, наивно обнажившей себя в день похорон, наблюдал особенно усердно. Её знакомства и связи не были идеальными, поэтому он совсем не удивился.

Юную Селену мчали куда-то серые лошади в крытой простецкой повозке. Гробовщик догнал её, избавился от лишних людей и поднял с досок тёплое одурманенное тело, укутанное в короткий овечий плащ. Её волосы пахли водяными лилиями, кожа источала аромат нероли и тонкого сандала. Нежные маленькие руки безвольно повисли. 

— И как же ваш отец позволил этому случиться? — улыбался Гробовщик, неся Клодию к себе, в своё сумрачное пристанище. Он думал о тягучем влечении, но больше — о её лице, где побледневшая печать породы почти скрылась за расцветающей женской красотой.

— Я умею защищать себя, — спокойно предупредила очнувшаяся Клодия, когда он предложил ей вина. — Вы знаете, кто я такая?

— О да. — Вино лилось в бокалы как кровь перед коптящими свечами. — И что же эти люди хотели сделать с вами, миледи?

— Вас это не должно волновать. Вы привели меня сюда, но не сможете — скомпрометировать. Это дело моей семьи. Возможно, вы спасли меня от унижения, но на этом ваша роль сыграна.

— Вы забыли о человеке, которого задавили каштановые кобылы из конюшен вашей семьи? — почти промурлыкал он. — Это было пять лет назад. На похоронах маленькая девочка призналась скромному гробовщику в том, что сама желала смерти несчастному. Вы были так искренни. Я помню.

Клодия расширила глаза и звонко рассмеялась, совсем не унизившись страхом. Она отставила в сторону нетронутый бокал, почти кокетливо поправила капор и сказала:

— Надо же, я не узнала вас! Вы такой странный!.. Бросьте эти глупости, не связывайтесь с нами. Это добрый совет. Вы мне нравитесь.

Её тёплые губы трогали следы от чужих поцелуев, тайных и быстрых. Она ведь выросла: страстно ласкается с молодыми юношами — спрятавшись за раскрытым веером, гладит пальцами их шеи, со стоном приникает к источнику, ненасытная. Столько тысяч лет движения по кругу, а люди не меняются. Старый граф обожал дочь, учил биться на шпаге и отпускал на охоту, отпускал одну в блестящий испорченный Лондон; почтенные вдовы, с которыми она водила знакомство, были влюблены в неё не меньше многочисленных мужчин, посему сдавались очарованию прозрачных глаз и этому смеху, и юная леди наслаждалась весной своей жизни.

Жизнь её отца неуклонно стремилась к закату. Для этого знания Гробовщику даже не требовались списки жнецов.

— Я знаю, кто ваш отец и какую роль он играет в преступном мире Англии. Я не шантажирую вас, леди, я искренне предлагаю вам дружбу — поверьте в это. Неужели я хуже молокососов, которые только пятнают вашу честь? — с удовольствием поинтересовался он. — Я гораздо полезнее каждого из них. А чтобы избавить вас от сомнений в чистоте моих намерений, я подарю вам первый дружеский совет: поскорее вступите в брак. Сомневаюсь, что ваша королева пожелает вести дела с блудницей, даже если вы не позволяете себе слишком многого. Кто скажет наверняка, м?..

Клодия встала. Несмотря на прошедшие годы, она оставалась гораздо ниже него. Глаза её были — лаванды и лилии.

— Как тебя зовут?..

— Гробовщик.

— Это не ответ, — прошептала Клодия. — Кто ты?

— В каком-то смысле, миледи, я — и есть Смерть.

— Мне жаль, что ты встретил меня на своём пути, — она опустила голову. — Так жаль... но я не могу рисковать, — и вдруг сделала восхитительно быстрое движение. Короткий турецкий клинок жадно блеснул. Кровь из-под его рёбер ало хлынула на тёмную ткань.

— Прошу, подумайте о моём предложении!.. — смеялся Гробовщик ей вслед, не пытаясь подняться.

— Прощай, дорогой друг, — крикнула она, и от громко хлопнувшей двери зазвенели стекла в занавешенных окнах.

После были ещё попытки убийства — несколько. Не желая привлекать ничьего излишнего внимания, Гробовщик каждый раз умудрялся уйти от угрозы подобно родившемуся в рубашке человеку, и впервые за многие годы испытывал удовольствие от своей не-жизни. Кровь будто с настоящим жаром струилась по его венам, а каждое новое утро он встречал с подлинно людской, смертной благодарностью — ещё один день!..

Он писал письма и получал удивлённые его терпеливой настойчивостью ответы. В конечном счёте он добился своего — заслужил звания одной из «пешек» лорда Фантомхайва. К девятнадцатилетию дочери граф перестал покидать стены фамильного особняка, а Клодия стала благочестивее и прилежнее — готовилась со всем тщанием к его кончине, неизбежной emancipatio и браку. Двенадцать помолвочных союзов было расторгнуто, пока не появился — он, тот самый. Седрик едва разменял четвёртый десяток, у него было очень приятное лицо, мягкие золотистые локоны и бесценное умение держать язык за зубами. В свете сплетничали, что Клодия познакомилась с ним в начале охотничьего сезона и влюбила в себя, но Гробовщик точно знал — его купили. Трое суток с перерывами обсуждались брачные договорённости, пока обе стороны не пришли к сердечному согласию. Разумеется, она переиграла его — ей нужен был муж, чтобы получить свободу действий. Беседа перемежалась приятными чаепитиями, и блеск огромного особняка наверняка слепил глаза будущему господину Фантомхайву, который менял титул виконта на роль тени собственной жены. Клодия говорила об особенностях своего положения, избегая лишней откровенности, так, словно уже получила титул, а старый граф возлежал на персидской софе, курил с мундштука и любовался ею. Предчувствия вновь не обманули Гробовщика — тот умер незадолго до свадьбы дочери. Тихо отбыл на пустынный берег иной стороны, и блеск вод Стикса на веки вечные запечатлелся в её глазах.

— Проводи его в последний путь, — сухо попросила Клодия, явившись в то весеннее утро в лавку. Она рассеянно вертела в руках легкий кружевной парасоль и была, но не выглядела иной. — Боже мой, ради чего я...

— Приятно знать, что вы помните обо мне.

— Не ты ли писал все те письма мне и моему отцу, — усмехнулась Клодия, — впрочем, они были несколько забавными... и полезными. Ты помог ему поставить решительную точку в многолетнем деле об уэссекских отравлениях. Он... симпатизировал тебе, так что просто сделай свою работу. Он будет, конечно, лежать в нашей земле, но... я хочу, чтобы лондонские дети ещё долго вспоминали эти похороны.

— Вы так очаровательны, когда говорите о смерти, графиня!

Она ушла, в очередной раз резко хлопнув дверью. Гробовщик хоронил старого графа, как возносили императоров в жестоком Риме — раз уж самолюбивая Геката пожелала помпы, кто он, чтобы посметь отказать. Недавний прорыв техники, фотография, оттиском запечатлела старое, но благородное, исполненное одухотворения лицо мёртвого графа. Гробовщик подарил Клодии памятную брошь с волосами покойного.

Весна сменилась летом. Бракосочетание должно было пройти куда скромнее, чем похороны, в церкви во владениях Фантомхайвов. Даже Гробовщику пришло письмо с лаконичным приглашением. За полчаса до начала церемонии, его, ожидающего в полупустой комнате для гостей, позвала с собой маленькая светловолосая служанка — объяснила шёпотом, что госпожа в дурном настроении, выставила всю прислугу и хочет видеть его немедленно.

— Разве не дурная примета? — мягко уточнил Гробовщик, идя за нею по коридору с ещё спрятанными под тканью зеркалами. Служанка тихо потупилась.

Клодия стояла перед открытым овальным зеркалом во всю стену. Она была похожа на картину. Белоснежный шанжан юбок вобрал в себя топкое золото солнца, в прохладных русых волосах, скромно заплетенных на затылке, прятался розовый жемчуг. Грудь мерно вздымалась над жестоким лифом.

— Я боялась, что ты не отразишься в зеркале, подобно призраку, — призналась Клодия.

В июне женятся многие — блаженный месяц Юноны, да и рожать первенца лучше всего последующей весной, таковы английские традиции. Гробовщик аккуратно обошёл шлейф — жемчужную адриатическую пену у её ног. Охапки свежих белых роз источали сладкий дух смерти.

— Боялись?

— Наверное, ожидала, друг мой. Помоги закрепить фату.

Горячее и быстрое — как пламень, как момент смерти — соприкосновение рук, кожа к коже: она ещё не успела натянуть короткие перчатки. На русых волосах лежал венок из апельсиновых листьев. Шпильки закололи Гробовщику пальцы.

— Они ничего не умеют, дуры, всех выгоню, когда стану графиней, — еле слышно прошептала она. Гробовщик аккуратно пригладил выбившиеся пряди и опустил брюссельское кружево на лицо. Сразу стало больно в сердце — на красоту проще смотреть прямым взглядом, а не сквозь покровы. Клодия тронула ладонью поверхность зеркала и развернулась к нему.

У неё было горячее дыхание.

— Я убила его.

Над корсажем вздымалась и опускалась юная упругая плоть, столь же млечная, как укрывающая её кисея.

— О ком вы говорите?

— Отца, — выдохнула Клодия и опустила ресницы. — Он страдал, а врач обещал ещё несколько дней агонии. Я не хотела видеть отца таким, я любила его.

Гробовщик вновь подвёл её к зеркалу и заставил посмотреть на себя — всю в молочной дымке, исчезающую в белизне утреннюю звезду Венеру-Люцифер; его пальцы заскользили по плотной вышивке на пышных рукавах — там под шёлком и кружевом дышала жизнь.

— Взгляните, как вы прекрасны. Не стоит предаваться мрачным мыслям в такой день. 

Она позволила себе обессиленно припасть к нему спиной.

— И всё же, почему ты выжил тогда?.. Я ведь испугалась и ударила именно так, как меня учили. Насмерть.

Он не успел ответить. Просто в одно мгновение она оказалась в его руках вся, как пронзённая ударом косы — толкнулась телом о его тело, отчаянная. Её руки сорвали шляпу, которая прятала слишком многое. Гробовщик даже изумился. Клодия схватила его за голову, встав на цыпочки, вынудила наклониться. Волосы упали вниз. Прикосновение колючего кружева. О плоть, смерть...

— Эти шрамы, — выдохнула Клодия и, забывшись, сомкнула руки на его горле. — Здесь тоже... Мне хотелось знать...

Гробовщик выдохнул, прижимая ладони к нервным лопаткам. Ближе, ближе, Астарта. Кло-ди-я. Жестокое дитя, немыслимая дочь и жена, врагу не пожелаешь — Клодия. Он вновь усмехнулся.

— Ты не такой, как все остальные, твои глаза... Кто ты? 

Смех прекратился только после того, как она губами — через кружево — прижалась к его губам, и безумное что-то сразу овладело Гробовщиком, а огонь устремился изнутри, наполняя его мёртвое тело живой обжигающей влагой.

Жнецы не живут. Они плохо ощущают, хотя устроены очень похоже на людей. А против тех, кто влюбляется и начинает спать с живыми женщинами, написаны своды законов. Кружево царапало губы, она тёрлась о них своим жадно открытым ртом. Астарта поглощающая, как земля. И плоть её за белой пеной одежд, и впивающиеся в него кости раздавленного кринолина, и аромат её кожи, и губ горький мёд. Такая узкая крепкая талия, такая жесткость расшитого корсажа — и быстрое дыхание в нервной груди.

Воздух наполнился сырым запахом земли, металла, грязного снега, крови, конечно, — всего того, чем пахнут жнецы.

— Ах, — слабо застонала Клодия, и Гробовщик высвободился из душащих его объятий. Она сделала пару шагов назад и замерла под своим подвенечным саваном. Между Мадонной и Лилит нет разницы — обе одинаково жестоки к своей душе.

— Прошу, графиня, не ведите себя настолько опрометчиво, — он наклонился за упавшей шляпой, пряча глаза, — иначе вы рискуете опоздать к алтарю.

— Да что ты... — растерялась она.

— Вы же не попытаетесь опять убить меня за этот отказ? — спросил он.

— Отец был прав, — Клодия отвернулась, — ты одержим. 

— Вас это пугает?

Вместо ответа она лишь усмехнулась.


	2. ii

Более десяти лет назад девушка из блестящей, но развращенной Ганноверской ветви по имени Александрина Виктория стала королевой Англии. Удивительно сложилась судьба самой неочевидной наследницы трона, видимо, звёзды сочетались совсем особым образом в час её рождения — но ей, разумеется, тоже требовался муж. Именно из-за своего возлюбленного принца-консорта Альберта прекрасная королева с нежным пониманием отнеслась к положению Клодии Фантомхайв и удовлетворила её ходатайство. Так двадцатилетняя Тривия стала графиней уже официально, так она обрекла себя на страшную, но увлекательную жизнь королевского Цепного пса.

Впрочем, откажись Клодия наследовать роли предков, разве выжила бы она? Месть преступного мира страшна, он всё равно забрал бы проклятого ребёнка себе, высосав его до последней капли крови.

Королева говорила своей новой подруге: _я ненавижу быть беременной, дитя моё, ненавижу роды, но мы — должны,_ — и Клодия ложилась в постель с нелюбимым мужем, к которому испытывала, наверное, одну лишь полубрезгливую жалость. После брака нередко начиналась крепкая обоюдная любовь — но только не в этом случае. 

И беременность не заставила себя ждать. В январе бледная Клодия, переступившая порог дома Гробовщика, уже несла под лисьим мехом не только свою жизнь.

— Не следует гулять одной в вашем положении, особенно по вечерам.

— Так окажи мне любезность, — она опустилась на стул и тяжело промокнула лоб платком, — о Боже, больше меня никто не заставит... Так что, друг мой, не собираешься предложить мне кров на одну ночь? Утром я отправлюсь домой, дел в Лондоне больше нет.

Её глаза лукаво блестели: мужчину можно обмануть отказом, но женщину — никогда. Поскольку дела их оставались связаны и никто более Гробовщика из её знакомых не ведал о самых тёмных трущобах преступного мира, они постоянно сталкивались; не этого ли он хотел ещё при жизни её отца, которого она убила, чтобы избавить от мук агонии? Да, он хотел её — он много лет не испытывал подобной увлечённости кем-то. 

Он затруднялся дать себе ответ на вопрос, готов ли разрушить духовную привязанность к ней. Красивый муж Клодии и условности человеческого мира его не волновали.

— Вы устали, графиня.

— Нет, нисколько, просто это первый ребёнок, — она сняла отороченный мехом плащ и поёжилась, оглянувшись на глухое окно — дрова в камине разгорались неохотно. — Твой дом выглядит жалко.

— Мне жаль, — улыбнулся он. — Кстати говоря, мужчина и женщина в одной комнате в столь поздний час...

— Я бы отбросила всю эту старомодную ерунду, — Клодия погладила свой живот. — Я постоянно сталкиваюсь с хозяевами притонов, с рабовладельцами, с торговцами живым товаром. А после отправляюсь на светские вечера, щебечу с глупыми женщинами о шляпках и французском белье... Пью чай вместе с королевой и принцем, музицирую с их детьми. Слушаю чушь о немецких догах, которыми бредит мой муж. Ах, — она судорожно прижала к губам платочек и прерывисто вздохнула, — этот ребёнок так ненавидит меня. Моя жизнь просто удивительна. Если ты действительно смерть, скажи мне — много ли мне осталось?..

— При всей моей любви к вам, я не могу ответить на этот вопрос. Мне очень жаль.

— Ты бесполезен, — процедила она и опустилась на кровать.

— Если это способно вас утешить, скажу: нечто подсказывает мне, что вы ждёте сына, — он сел у её ног и вдохнул шёлковый, пряный аромат духов. Пальцы обхватили мягкую кожу сапожка.

— Мужчины всегда говорят о рождении наследника и никогда — о дочерях, — презрительно выдохнула она. — Ты останешься со мной?

— Для того, чтобы беречь ваш сон? — Гробовщик прижался сомкнутыми губами к замершему колену. 

— Я слишком слаба сейчас для чего-то иного, — прямо ответила она.

Получасом позже он, опустившись в старое кресло, наблюдал, как догорающая в изголовье толстая свеча неровными бликами пляшет по её профилю, утонувшему в подушках. Гробовщик порой забывал целые десятилетия, потому что время после смерти навсегда потеряло свою прежнюю ценность, но знал — эта ночь, во что бы она ни вылилась, запомнится ему. Всё — от темпа её меняющегося дыхания до кружева тени на обнажившемся плече, от почти винного блеска приоткрытых губ до движения глазных яблок под нервными тонкими веками — запомнится.

Полюбил, как обычный человек из плоти и крови. Закрывая глаза и погружаясь в пустой бессловесный сон, он, будто по ступеням лестницы, ведущей только вниз, опускался в топкое марево безумия — Тривия сама не ведала правильного пути, и каждый раз умирала, распятая чудовищами, ещё до восхода солнца.

Она родила первенца в июне, задыхаясь от духоты, убедилась, что сын здоров, сухо поздравила мужа, и уже на третий день после родов писала королеве о том, к чему её привело расследование о мистериальной секте, которая на самом деле торговала детьми. На пятый день они с супругом отправились в Лондон, и Гробовщик не удержал своего желания прикоснуться к её бьющей ключом жизни — дождавшись, когда кормилица устало заснёт, зашелестел одеждами к люльке будущего наследника проклятья. Тот не проснулся даже от осторожного прикосновения его ледяной ладони. Лицо младенца было хмурым и чуть удивлённым. Дети отчётливее понимают страдания, которые ждут их в человеческом мире. Он выглядел здоровым. Был похож на мать.

После улаживания всех дел Клодия закрылась в особняке с сыном почти на год, позабыв о горячо любимой охоте и необходимых светских приёмах. О Гробовщике тоже, хотя тот покорно собирал необходимые Цепному псу сведения и наблюдал за преступным миром Лондона. Она не желала видеть его, поэтому Гробовщик чувствовал себя молодым мужчиной, которому девушка успела пообещать, но разбила сердце жестоким отказом. Интересно, сколь долго он будет играть в эту игру.

Сына и наследника назвали Винсентом; могло ли случиться так, что счастье матери и жены лишило Клодию самолюбия, жадности и безумия, которые раньше толкали её к смерти, как безнадёжно влюбленную — на острые терновые шипы? Плодородные фермерские хозяйства Фантомхайвов процветали, более того — Седрик скупал железнодорожные акции и открывал банки в маленьких городах. К ночи Гая Фокса граф и графиня провели столь ошеломляющий благотворительный вечер, что другие дворянские дома судорожно ринулись повторять — увы, таким сочетанием остроумия, изящества и щедрости похвастаться могли немногие.

И всё же графиня скучала без прежнего риска. Гробовщик видел её однажды на Риджент-стрит, занятый повседневной работой. Ей компанию составляли две великолепные дамы в пьянящих воображение туалетах, ему — старая повозка да деревянные гробы. Он лишь поправил сползающую на глаза фетровую шляпу да хлестнул лошадь, а Клодия с надменной брезгливостью поджала губы, но он успел заметить горячее внимание её быстрого, преступно-пристального взгляда. Разлетелись мокрые комья таявшего на мостовой грязного снега, забрызгав подол одной из подруг — напыщенной и более дурно одетой, чем его Геката. Дама всплеснула руками, но испуганно отступила в сторону, увидев груз его повозки. Клодия расхохоталась и обвила подругу руками, будто желая убить.

После той встречи она написала Гробовщику письмо, полное страстной тоски по работе и завуалированных признаний. Трогательно предупредила о том, что скоро вернётся к своим подлецам, монстрам и предателям рода человеческого, рядом с которыми так хорошо — слаще, чем с чопорными пустоголовыми аристократиками и даже чем с нежно любимой семьёй.

А значит, вернётся и к Гробовщику. Произошло это уже в мае, когда ей поручено было новое дело, а по Лондону прокатилась ленивая волна брюшного тифа.

Даже не оборачиваясь, он всегда ощущал, когда дверной колокольчик звенит не просто так, когда к нему приходит особенный гость; на сей раз, в силу долгого ожидания, звон этот отозвался почти преступной темнотой в сердце. Гробовщик обернулся.

— Ты знаешь, я не верю ни единому твоему слову, — сказала Клодия, медленно развязывая ленты под подбородком. — Но, если так подумать, тебе нет никакого смысла предавать меня. Я пыталась разузнать о тебе. Отец тоже пытался... ни-че-го. Откуда ты появился, отчего никто не знает, сколько тебе лет и как тебя зовут по-настоящему — эти вопросы раньше беспокоили меня, но теперь нет.

Она стояла у одного из выставленных на витрину изящных гробов, в зелёном платье, в шампанском кружеве, бесконечно юная, как весна — девочка с тёплым дыханием, настойчивыми губами, ускользающая сладость нероли, задумчивые глаза, фамильный перстень на большом пальце поверх бархатной перчатки.

— Я заинтригована, — нежно улыбнулась она, — и я помню твои глаза. Может ли быть, что ты не человек?

— Довольно предсказуемый поворот мысли, — усмехнулся он.

— Тебе уже говорили подобное, верно?..

— Графиня, — он положил так и не надетую шляпу на стол, отодвинул в сторону наточенные угольные карандаши. Тронув за пушистые кисточки, опустил занавеси на окна; ткань упала мягко, отрезав их от буйства майской зелени снаружи. Вся весна осталась тут, в этом праздничном платье, и в её глазах, похожих на мираж. — Я бы с удовольствием поговорил с вами о собственной жизни, но разве вы пришли ради этого?

Она отступила на шаг. Гробовщик слишком хорошо знал, насколько он иной, когда скрываться вовсе не желает, поэтому остановился на безопасном расстоянии, давая ей выбор — уйти или остаться.

Клодия сняла капор, украшенный благоухающими цветами, под которыми бледнело маленькое, не тронутое ни краской, ни пережитыми муками родов лицо, и задумчиво уставилась на него.

— Да, мне, в общем-то, плевать на всё это... До рождения сына я ещё хоть немного хотела быть в постели со своим мужем. Теперь меня словно лишили огня. Вот мне и любопытно — дело в том, что я повредилась как женщина, или он попросту противен мне?..

— Желаете проверить? — забавляясь, уточнил он.

— Да, желаю, — она подняла уголки губ так, словно победила. Диана, с нежностью подумал Гробовщик. — А ты... ты никому не скажешь, я не стану слабой. Никто не узнает.

Пятьдесят первый год превратил женщин в плывущие по улицам кремовые пирожные. Платья стали воздушнее и пышнее — вот и Клодия поднималась по лестнице, изящно поддерживая юбку, которая будто всё норовила закружиться вокруг её тонкой, туго затянутой талии. Едва ли она необдуманно подбирала свои туалеты — сегодняшнее платье было произведением искусства, сшитым из репса того дивного оттенка зелёного, какими бывают пятна солнечного света на нетронутой глади морской воды и просвеченные кроны густых дубов, но гораздо, гораздо нежнее. Это цвет ликующей жизни, пробуждающейся после зимы чувственности, и маленький лиф под утончённо расшитой баской венчался ещё одной охапкой свежих цветов, а пышные нижние рукава остывали той же сладкой пеной, что длинные панталоны, кокетливой оборкой спадающие на узкие ступни.

Когда какой-нибудь жнец станет просматривать кадры жизни Гробовщика, то увидит — _его_ пятидесятые годы окрашены в зелёные тона.

Пальцы, привыкшие к мясницкой и швейной работе, до сих пор прекрасно справляющиеся с косой смерти, быстро и словно вне его осознания расстёгивали крючки, развязывали ленточки, распутывали всё пленительное хитроумие женского туалета. Цветы с её груди упали на стылую постель и вызвали ненужную сейчас ассоциацию с погребальным ложем, зелёный — ещё и цвет жнеческих глаз; после, все мысли после…

— Откуда эти шрамы? — прошептала Клодия, проведя рукой по его щеке.

— Позже, жизнь моя.

— Ты лжёшь о том, что расскажешь, — усмехнулась она, — но мне всё равно. Иди ко мне.

Гробовщик уронил её в пахнущие ладаном и вербеной простыни, длинными ногтями цепляя тонкое кружево сорочки и панталон. Под губами и руками оказывалась тёплая упругость груди, крепкие и тонкие костяные остовы — ключицы, рёбра, костяшки пальцев, вся эта сводящая с ума красота и контраст человеческой формы, жёсткого скелета и нежной плоти. Холодный, холодный, смеялась Клодия, почему ты такой холодный?.. И целовала в ответ, тянулась навстречу, истекая уже влагой, как надрезанный плод. Он приподнимал её сильные бёдра, оставляя поцелуи на дрожащем теле, пил её стоны, горячий шёпот и полубредовую мольбу.

Падали его собственные одежды, чёрные шёлка и кашемир, Клодия путала руки в его волосах, сильным движением убийцы брала шею в захват. Гробовщик согнул круглое колено, подхватывая под талией. Жаркая пульсация плоти — когда он вошёл. Он даже остановился, не сумев справиться с дрожью.

— Ох, — жалко сказала Клодия и облизала губы.

Он любил её долго, ритмично двигаясь между раскинутых бёдер. Не останавливался, пока Клодия сама голодно дышала, обвивая его руками и ногами, пока не откинулась обессиленно на кровать. Всё тонуло кадрами в розовом мареве — то напряжённый крепкий живот в росяном кружеве пота и истерзанные поцелуями бёдра, то гибко прогнувшаяся спина и круглые ягодицы с тепло обозначенными впадинами. Тугое влажное лоно. Плечи горели свежими царапинами, искусанные губы тоже кривились.

— Хватит меня истязать, — всхлипнула она, когда Гробовщик толкнул податливое тело на спину, и вновь чиркнула ногтями по его лопаткам.

— Достаточно?.. 

— Достаточно! — взбешенно крикнула она и ахнула. 

— Убедились, что всё с вами... в порядке?.. — прошептал он в безвольно приоткрытые губы. 

Кровать сухо скрипела. 

— Прошу, — пролепетала Клодия.

Семя вылилось на дрожащий живот, и она судорожно, жадно свела ноги. Он даже не успел ничего сделать сам — её глаза закатились, тело вздрогнуло несколько раз. 

Они лежали в кровати, и Клодия дышала, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо. Конец близости обычно приводит леди к стыду и самобичеванию, но она была — другой. Смятая сорочка едва прикрывала наготу её расслабленных членов, волосы темно и влажно завивались у висков и шеи, в широко распахнутых глазах было сладко, пусто. Клодия повернулась, заметив его взгляд, и провела длинным указательным пальцем по тому шраму, что украшал удавкой горло, странному, ложному символу висельников. Потом ладонь спокойно легла на ещё один — рассекающий его грудь.

— Необыкновенная, должно быть, судьба, — дрогнул голос. 

Она приподняла себя на локтях, и Гробовщик с удовольствием погрузил руки в распустившиеся косы, выпадающие из хитрого узла; влажные ленивые губы накрыли поцелуем его рот. Он медленно ласкался с ней языком. Груди жарко легли сверху, шелковистый живот Клодии волнующе опустился на его собственный — в каком-то смысле даже более откровенное переживание. Поёрзав немного, она устроилась на нём целиком, рискуя вновь распалить их, и опустила тяжёлую голову. Губы ожогом прижались к шее, пальцы замерли в его спутавшихся волосах. 

Так началась между ними обыкновенная, предсказуемая, волшебная и необходимая связь. Больше года Клодия приезжала в своём закрытом экипаже, церемонно заходила в лавку, встречала его первую улыбку надменным взглядом, словно выжидая чего-то — пока были дела, они не отвлекались, но иногда она приезжала и просто так. Шея Клодии оставалась нетронуто белой, но внутренняя сторона бёдер и крутые ягодицы темнели пятнами, грязными следами пальцев и губ. Он узнал, что ей нравится, когда её берут, как простую девку — задирая подол и бешено вбиваясь в упругое тело. Он любил, когда она кусалась и на потемневших губах блестела его кровь. Она была особенно прекрасна в моменты, когда рот её отрешённо скользил, натягиваясь на вздыбленный член — мерцали глаза под брошенной вуалью густых ресниц, губы лишались очертаний, горели алым кругом. Мир становился лишённым очертаний.

Банально и необходимо, болезненная, нежная проза — возлюбленная женщина, послушная в руках, заляпанная смешавшимися телесными соками, берущая, отдающая. Она любила заплетать тонкие косы, которые терялись в его волосах, и катала в пальцах костяные бусы его ожерелий. 

Клодия забеременела во второй раз.

В тот свой визит она особенно свирепо вонзала зубы в его плечо, скоро покрывшееся розоватыми разводами подсыхающей крови, а у Гробовщика от дурмана была особенно тяжела голова. Не желая на сей раз сдерживаться, он рывком перевернул её на живот, а Клодия забилась под ним, тесно сжимаясь, и всхлипывала от смеха.

— Внутрь, хочу внутрь, — зашептала она сбивчиво. Гробовщик не стал сопротивляться — и после ещё лениво скользил в ней, постепенно остывая. Она тихо стонала с закрытым ртом и плотно смеженными ресницами.

— Налей мне вина, хочу вина...

В его доме за прошедшие месяцы незаметно появились длиннорукавные халаты, сорочки, трогательные чепцы; вот и сегодня, быстро облачившись в узорчатый шлафрок, она с ногами, как плебейский мальчишка, забралась в старое кресло.

— Кислое, — поморщилась Клодия недовольно и отставила бокал. 

— Это не так. Кстати, я могу ошибаться, но... — Гробовщик сел напротив и подпёр голову рукой, — вы снова понесли? 

— Верно, я жду ребёнка, — брезгливо ответила Клодия и отвернулась. Он видел только розовую и хрупкую ушную раковину со сдержанным жемчужным зёрнышком да линию волос со сбившейся золотой сеточкой.

— О.

Подбородок Клодии вдруг задрожал. Или почудилось — она вновь закаменела.

— Я не прекращала исполнять долг супруги весь этот год — женщина обязана, если муж хочет близости, следовательно, я не знаю, кто отец, он или... Боже, — она спрятала лицо в ладонях и умолкла.

Внезапная демонстрация слабости настолько поразила Гробовщика, что он даже растерялся.

— Я бы не стал так...

— Я бы хотела зачать от тебя, — перебила Клодия, — родить зеленоглазое дитя, странное дитя. Я была бы рада. 

— Увы, — помолчав, сказал Гробовщик, — это невозможно.

— Почему? — Клодия посмотрела на него. — Мы же не всегда аккуратны. 

Он пожал плечами, не зная, что ответить. Он был мертвецом. Пусть говорит, думает, ходит и любит — с момента смерти и семя его мертво, хотя горячее крови.

— Жизнь моя, я не могу иметь детей. Это совершенно исключено. 

Клодия руками обхватила свои плечи и засмеялась.

— Мужчины, — процедила она, отдышавшись. — Настолько уверены в том, что ничего не происходит без их на то ведома... Глупо. Даже ты такой! 

— Вы не поняли, — Гробовщик нежно взял её холодное запястье и прижал губы к мелко дрогнувшим острым костяшкам. — Я физически не способен стать отцом.

Она задержала руку в его руке, позволяя ласкать себя, и некоторое время молчала. Гробовщик ощущал её пристальный взгляд.

— Ты... хорошо, не будем, — голос стал мягче, — что же. Значит, мой терпеливый Седрик не усомнится в своём отцовстве, меньше тревог. Надеюсь, на сей раз у меня родится дочь. Как полагаешь?.. В прошлом ты предсказал верно.

— Лишь надеюсь на то, что ваше желание сбудется, — улыбнулся он и наконец поднял глаза. Клодия тоже улыбалась, но на дне её взгляда прятался труднопостижимый холод. Больше они не говорили об этом. Она дрожала даже у растопленного камина, поэтому он предложил ей тонкую шерсть собственных одежд — его бледная, задумчивая и злая девочка совсем утонула во мраке, выступали только белый высокий лоб и узкие молочные запястья.

Девочка — это было бы хорошо. Так сказала королева, услышав о том, что её графиня вновь беременна; когда-нибудь у детей родятся собственные дети, и внуки сызмальства будут связаны брачными договорённостями, весьма удобно. Клодия до самых родов продолжала работать, но куда реже заходила теперь к Гробовщику. Он опасался, что задел хрупкую гармонию души своей Тривии, но она сухо объясняла — у меня отекают ноги, я слишком быстро теперь раздаюсь вширь, моя грудь потеряла девичью форму, незачем.

Однажды ему без всяких просьб и записок с пояснениями прислали фотографический портрет семьи. Хмурая Клодия была скромно одета — только изысканная вышивка воротничка говорила о её статусе, — Седрик улыбался немного скованно, но по-доброму терпеливо. Супруги не касались друг друга плотью, потому что даже на этой фотографии между ними сидел трёхлетний Винсент в кашемировом костюмчике, с аккуратно расчесанными волосами до плеч, сказочно хорошенький, удивительно похожий на неё и почти нисколько — на него.

Вторые роды Клодии прошли в больших муках, она страдала многие часы, несмотря на то даже, что возле неё собрался целый консилиум врачей. На исходе светового дня она избавилась от бремени — Френсис родилась крохотной и лиловой из-за перетянутой пуповиной груди. Её спасли. Белокурый ребёнок. Желанная дочь.

Клодия была очень слаба, но впервые со дня венчания пригласила Гробовщика к себе в поместье. Он не знал, зачем. Неуместный Седрик ходил по зале, бледный и враз осевший, тяжело опираясь на трость, порой останавливался и начинал вертеть в пальцах карманные часы. Он отпустил аккуратную бородку и теперь фигурно стриг усы. Взгляд пробежался по Гробовщику затравленно и бестолково, будто он не позволял себе задумываться о людях, с кем вынуждена была работать его жена.

В спальне Клодии пахло ребёнком и болью. Френсис пока не было с матерью, один Винсент сидел на краешке кровати, а Клодия перебирала его волосы сонной рукой.

Услышав звук шагов, он обернулся и поднял на Гробовщика весёлые глаза — точь-в-точь как у девочки, которую тот встретил на похоронах более десяти лет назад.

— Пойди к няне, — велела Клодия, взмахнув рукой, — разве не видишь, у мамы гости?

— А зачем вам такой большой нож?

Винсент легко спрыгнул на пол, замер с опаской и любопытством. Гробовщик, бросив короткий взгляд на постель, положил руку ему на макушку и аккуратно пригладил растрёпанные локоны. Вопрос ребёнка повис в воздухе — но тот, не расстроившись, быстро выбежал из материных покоев.

Дети видят гораздо больше взрослых.

Бледная Клодия сливалась с атласом подушечек. Домашнее платье мягко вылепляло её тело, округлившуюся тяжёлую грудь, но под чепцом оставалось болезненное и замкнутое лицо его девочки. Гробовщик присел на стул.

— Я почти умерла. Френсис очень измучила меня.

— Я безмерно счастлив, что вы в порядке.

— Девчонки забирают красоту матери и её здоровье...

— Всё будет хорошо.

— Странно слышать нечто подобное от тебя. Она _определённо_ его дочь, — задумчиво сказала Клодия и выдернула руку. На лопнувших губах выступила капля крови, и она быстро растёрла её языком. — Этот нос, эти глаза... Всё в ней, я знаю. Ты был прав, — она помолчала, глядя на него пустыми глазами. — Всё кончено, мой друг. Я больше не хочу тебя, не хочу этого — хватит. 

— Почему?

— Больше не желаю говорить об этом. А теперь уходи из моего дома.

Взгляд его запутался в переплетении деревьев — сегодня тени тёмным лесом лежали на полу, взбирались по стенам, делали знакомое лицо чужим, голос — неузнаваемым. Клодия холодно и спокойно, хоть и безотрывно, смотрела на него. 

Тёмная лесная расщелина. Сумерки были её юдолью, а не весенний полдень. Сумерки, ливень и лес.

— Ты на самом деле Смерть? — окликнула его Клодия напоследок. Гробовщик обернулся от дверей. Пришлось почти заставить себя привычно улыбнуться.

— Я же говорил. Я не имею ни малейшего представления о том, сколько вам ещё осталось, графиня.

***

Клодию три раза пытались отравить, но всякий раз безуспешно — отец приучил её регулярно принимать микродозы распространённых токсинов, чтобы выработать толерантность организма, а Гробовщик уже несколько лет делал противоядия — от редких. Она была осторожна — но не настолько, чтобы перестать думать о её безопасности.

Нападение ночью. Предательство королевы. Проникновение в стены особняка. Подкуп и предательство мужа. Открытая стрельба под видом теракта. Отравление. Падение с высоты и столкновение под поезд. Гробовщик без конца перебирал варианты, понимая, что сходит с ума больше из-за разрыва. Как человек. 

Как бывший жнец, в глубине души он знал, что изменить её судьбу не способен. 

После двадцати пяти Клодия перестала казаться девочкой, хотя вновь грациозно танцевала вальсы на балах. Куда бы она ни приходила, появлялись хищные взгляды и въедливые толки. Миражи дружбы. За несколько лет она сменила пять женских кругов, поскольку каждый раз оказывалась замешана в любовной связи с кем-либо из знакомых, родственников или даже супругов её подруг. Никто с уверенностью не мог ответить, изменяла ли Клодия мужу, но хотя бы о профессиональной её деятельности рассказывали трупы, что попадали к Гробовщику на стол. В пятьдесят девятом году она взялась за охоту на лис совсем особенных, почти вне своей компетенции — по Лондону раскинулась сеть шпионских гостиных. Тонкий и скользкий вопрос заговора. То ли иностранные агенты, то ли свободолюбивые республиканцы. Подобную сеть не убрать, просто уничтожая всех вовлечённых — влияние их порой охватывает даже королевские приёмные. Не для Клодии была эта работа. Он порой жалел, что она так бесстрашна.

Гробовщик не знал деталей, но в сентябре Клодия уже подняла бокал за успешно закрытое дело. В октябре он получил неожиданное приглашение в поместье Фантомхайв. Начался сезон. 

Назначенный день встретил гостей мокрой росой, холодным стылым воздухом и общим весельем. Гробовщик наблюдал за нервными грейхаундами, которые сгорали от нетерпения; Седрик понимал в собаках — они были восхитительны. Маршрут начинался на западных землях Фантомхайв, там, где каменистая равнина таила много препятствий, бежал вниз по тёмному лесу и ещё ниже — через владения Мидфорда, доброго соседа-маркиза. Клодия, восседая в седле с жёстко выпрямленной спиной в элегантной амазонке и мужских бриджах, тихо переговаривалась со старшим егерем, и за ними уже выстроились рядком приглашённые дворяне. Восьмилетний Винсент, получивший дозволение купаться в острой влаге утра, следовал за матерью. 

Клодия всего на миг стиснула его пальцы своими, в плотной коже перчаток. Оба Фантомхайва устремились вперёд, как только оберегермейстер дал команду.

Гробовщик ехал обыкновенным зрителем в экипаже, томясь от неясного предчувствия. Он настолько давно не бывал на охоте, что от громкого лая гончих барабанные перепонки натружено звенели в ушах. 

Процессия двигалась неравномерным потоком. Граф и графиня гнали свою выхолощенную стаю за господином пикером, конные гости посвистывали, поднимали шум взволнованного моря. Седрик величаво разъезжал по опушке и первым сорвался в чащу, как обычно, нетерпеливый во всём, что касалось охоты. Умеющая ждать Клодия презрела опрометчивую погоню, оставшись вместе с сыном и большей частью гостей. 

Сигнал!..

Две лисы пушистыми стрелами метнулись обратно в чащу, но им отрезали путь всадники, а потом всё потонуло в визге и лае злобной своры. Гробовщик вытянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть в деталях — Клодия и Винсент вдвоём бросились в самую гущу, борясь за добычу.

То ли смех, то ли вопли, то ли цокот копыт — через томительные движения человеческих потоков, через секунды и минуты очередная волна бросила в его сторону мать и сына. Клодия стискивала окровавленный кулак, вокруг рукоплескали, вуаль на её котелке распустилась от ветра. Винсент пытался успокоить своего норовистого гунтера, сцепив зубы — он был бледен от явной досады, но продолжал улыбаться. Второй рукой Клодия нетерпеливо подёргала туго затянутый на шее платок и негромко подозвала сына. Когда тот остановился рядом, шлёпнула его по щеке окровавленной перчаткой, тем самым по-архаичному правильно посвятив наследника в таинство охоты. Ох, Клодия!..

Гробовщик обладал излишне тонким слухом, потому всё ещё слышал жалобные повизгивания раздираемой бешеными псами лисицы; впрочем, его не беспокоила человеческая жестокость — как не беспокоят другие столь же естественные вещи вроде смены сезонов и темноты ночи. Бледный мальчишка со странным выражением трогал мокрую от крови щеку, крепко сжимая коленями бока своей лошади, а Клодия, отвернувшись, весело щебетала с белокурой подругой-маркизой, когда тишину разорвал выстрел.

Дикий для традиционной охоты, он оглушил всех присутствующих. Гробовщик развернул экипаж в сторону леса, но перед тем не удержался и бросил взгляд на Клодию.

Его Тривия застыла в седле, глядя на быстро бегущие по небу лёгкие облака, совсем ещё летние, и на красивом породистом лице отпечаталось выражение восхитительно хищной жестокости.


	3. iii

Седрику Фантомхайву прострелили затылок, раскрошив верхнюю половину черепа и выбив часть мозга. Пока Гробовщик собирал осколки костей и пытался замаскировать ужасную дыру в переносице, ему казалось, он видит — лицо Седрика наполнено обидой и немного недоумением. Оно было похоже на разбитую тыкву. 

Хороший человек Седрик, почти десять лет назад согласившийся на полуфиктивный брак, бывший все эти годы молчаливым хранителем огромного особняка. При нём пассивные доходы Фантомхайвов выросли в пять раз, а утончённые светские вечера заслужили славу образца английского вкуса и стиля. Да и отцом он был, судя по всему, прекрасным — Гробовщик слышал безутешную Френсис, которая открыто плакала уже четвёртые сутки кряду.

Клодия отдала все распоряжения и заперлась у себя. До дня похорон Гробовщик не видел и не слышал её. На церемонии же, которую проводили в местной церквушке, она, облачённая в траур, тихонько сидела подле детей и ближайших слуг, была бледна как смерть и настолько же неподвижна. Ни единый мускул не дрогнул в её лице, когда она ровным тихим голосом зачитывала свою надгробную речь.

Красивый гроб спокойно опустился в земли фамильного кладбища. Гробовщика, сделавшего свою работу, заворожило сияние закатных лучей в окнах церкви, и он задержался — словно чтобы услышать горький упрёк, вырвавшийся из уст отца Седрика, который присутствовал без слегшей после известий жены:

— Это произошло из-за тебя!

— Я не понимаю, о чём вы, — сухо ответила Клодия.

— Выстрел предназначался тебе. Не все знают, что ты — ищейка Её Величества, не все верят. Они хотели убить ищейку, но не подумали о том, что ею может оказаться женщина — на самом деле... 

— Если так, то я уничтожу их, — после паузы отозвалась Клодия.

Платье её зашуршало, звук постепенно затихал; она старалась не бежать, но обернувшийся Гробовщик видел, как напряжены её плечи. 

Старый виконт обессиленно вытер лоб белой перчаткой — и вдруг ослабел в ногах, судорожно схватился за могильную решётку, пытаясь не упасть. Гробовщик бесшумно подошёл к нему и спокойно произнёс, глядя сверху вниз:

— Боль не закончится.

Старик заскрипел зубами, повернул напудренное желтоватое лицо и высокомерно задрал подбородок. Настоящий аристократ.

— Подите прочь!..

— Прежде чем бросаться обвинениями во вдову, подумайте о душе, — посоветовал Гробовщик с ласковой улыбкой. — Боль не закончится, но станет тише и привычнее, если не раздувать пламя обиды и мести. Поверьте, я видел много таких, как вы.

Говорят, старики тоже способны порой разглядеть истинную суть вещей, не зря Господь призревает в первую очередь их и младенцев. Вот и старый виконт вдруг совсем побледнел, став похожим на несвежего покойника, и отступил, даже не заметив, что дорогие его туфли полностью погрузились в чёрную слякоть.

— Кто вы такой? — в ужасе прохрипел он. Гробовщик улыбнулся ещё шире.

— Разве не очевидно? — мягко спросил он. Пальцами подцепил мелко трясущийся подбородок и быстро коснулся губами холодного влажного лба.

Старик издал захлёбывающееся кудахтанье. 

— Не дрожите так, — прошептал Гробовщик, — я провожу вас.

На кухне он велел согреть бедняге грога, а сам поднялся в крыло для гостей и, двигаясь в наступившей слишком резко темноте, добрался до своей спальни. Развязал шейный платок, повесил на крючок плащ и шляпу, на ощупь нашёл подсвечник и спички. Пламя заплясало, бросая отсветы на стены, и из контрастов соткалась бледная Клодия, стоящая у закрытого полотнищем зеркала.

Она медленно развернулась.

— Мне жаль, — пробормотал Гробовщик. Лицо Клодии стало злым.

— Мне тоже. Жаль, что мой свёкор в общем-то прав.

— Неужели?

— Среди гостей на охоте оказался убийца. — Клодия резко метнулась ладонями по шерстяной пелерине, словно ей стало трудно дышать. — Но он не сказал другой правды. Я — виновата, я догадывалась, что это может случиться.

Гробовщик шагнул в её сторону, поставил на стол подсвечник.

— Подходящее ли время для того, чтобы говорить об этом? — усомнился он. — После утраты люди склонны обвинять себя.

— Но я никогда не любила его! — почти выкрикнула Клодия и прикусила нижнюю губу. — Господи... Я заставила его вести игру, я влезла в эту политику и утянула его за собой, он понимал, что рискует, но разве способен он был отдавать себе отчёт?.. Он был наивен, как дитя. Даже если бы они знали, что это именно я за всем стою... они могли захотеть ударить по нему, думая, что это раздавит меня. Но я не чувствую ничего!..

— Тише, — прошептал Гробовщик и, сделав ещё шаг, заключил её в объятья. Она дёрнулась, зло пытаясь высвободиться, но силы покинули её, и она прижалась к его груди. — Жизнь моя. 

— Это ужасно бесит, — сдавленно ответила Клодия и надолго замолчала, уткнувшись лицом в его одежду; она не плакала, но он всё равно успокаивающе гладил её по голове и плечам.

— Можно я останусь? — голос треснул крошевом тоски. Гробовщик губами коснулся её волос.

— Конечно.

В ту ночь они были близки, хотя — любовь эта была слишком похожа на утешение; наверное, она не лгала, говоря о пустоте в своём сердце, но всё равно по-сиротски отчаянно льнула к нему. Он ласкал её долго. Язык горел, её колени заключили его голову, как в сбрую, и лицо его стало мокрым от её влаги.

После Клодия уснула, враз помертвев, и он, как и годы назад, смотрел на её осунувшееся, полное досады лицо, безмолвно красивое — и одинокое.

Они сидели в летней беседке и тихо пили чай, глядя на играющих детей; Винсент был одет как рыцарь времен Генриха V, точно принц Хэл, разбивший французов, держал в руке игрушечный меч и что-то страстно декларировал. Ещё бледная от непрошедшего горя, но уже позволяющая себе смех Френсис читала отрывки из уморительных речей Фальстафа. Клодия сдержанно улыбнулась, увидев, как её дочь ловко перехватила деревянный меч и с природной грацией оттеснила брата в угол площадки.

— Я познакомилась с одним японцем, мастером национального фехтования, который уже десять лет живёт в Лондоне. Он потрясающий. Хочу, чтобы он работал у нас — защищал моих детей.

— Он служил дворецким ранее?

— Нет, — качнула головой Клодия. — Но ты взгляни только, как они очаровательны — мы обязательно сумеем убедить господина Танаку. У меня предчувствие, что наши пути должны пересечься очень надолго.

— Полагаю, предчувствие не обманывает ту, что ведает дороги, — сказал Гробовщик.

Она скосила на него взгляд, и тёплые губы тронула мимолётная улыбка.

— В тебе столько печали, друг мой. Иногда в твои глаза смотреть просто невыносимо.

Спрятанные в каркас английских манер они не касались друг друга; он всегда был лишь «друг», более всего для уже кое-что способных понять мальчика и девочки, однако в то утро, третье после похорон, несмотря на тишину, которая наступила после отъезда иных гостей, он ощущал себя почти частью её семьи.

Запретное чувство. Настоящий член семьи, который имел право сидеть за этим столом с Клодией, ещё не успел остыть в тёмном гробу. Она, не испытывая брезгливости, напоследок коснулась губами его мягкой холодной щеки. 

Любовники были забыты, Клодия отныне вела самый скромный образ жизни, почти перестав появляться в свете, надела чёрный капор вдовы и жила с Гробовщиком, как с тайным мужем. Её нежные руки спрятались за перчатками, охоты стали реже — как и званые вечера. Заговорщики, убившие ее Седрика, скоро отправились в Бродмур, Пентонвилл и Холлоуэй. Безупречно вежливый и прекрасно говорящий по-английски японец Танака был, разумеется, всецело очарован леди Фантомхайв; он поступил на бессрочную службу в поместье и вскоре стал если не другом, то ближайшим доверенным лицом Винсента и Френсис.

В шестьдесят первом году Виктория, прекрасная леди Европы, мать девятерых детей, любимица Альбиона, друг французов и блестящая интриганка на арене мировой политики, потеряла сначала мать, а потом — и принца Альберта, своего возлюбленного супруга. Страна облачилась в глубокий траур, а сама королева на многие месяцы закрылась в Виндзорском замке. Клодия, по иронии судьбы разделившая со своим сюзереном одно и то же горе, часто бывала у неё. Гробовщику рассказывали не всё — но монарх и верная Фантомхайв вели друг с другом долгие разговоры о смирении, злом роке и человеческой силе духа. Виктория говорила: необходимо быть терпеливым и гордо сносить страдания, что Бог насылает на своих детей. Гробовщик не видел, но знал — Клодия вместо ответа прячет злой блестящий взгляд за длинными ресницами и, касаясь нежными губами мейсенского фарфора, делает из чашки такой глоток, чтобы обязательно обжечься.

О делах с ней теперь разговаривал дворецкий королевы, странный и молчаливый Джон Браун с загадочным, неразличимым прошлым — казалось, он появился из ниоткуда ради того, чтобы становиться удавкой на шее тех, кто попадёт в немилость королевы; он же передавал особые послания, прочитав которые, Клодия вновь и вновь принималась за грязную работу. Оказываясь в Лондоне, она неизменно подъезжала к дому Гробовщика — и вносилась в лавку, всегда для неё открытую, цокая невысокими каблучками, заляпанными грязью и кровью, подбирая тёмный подол платья, с чёрной кружевной маской на бледном лице. Жемчуга её серёг и ожерелий терялись в его пальцах, ленты корсажа змеёй обвивали запястья, холодные губы почти вслепую — в тёмных сенях посреди свежесколоченных гробов — искали его губы; часы с ней были наполнены глухой страстью, которую не утолить за раз, и поцелуи часто пахли кровью, потому что кровью пахла вся она.

Клодия отказалась от смирения, и не Гробовщику было указывать ей, как жить.

«Мне уже больше тридцати, друг мой, — говорила она, когда, ненадолго успокоенная, лежала в его постели — нагая, лишённая стыда и прекрасная, — с тех пор, как встретил девочку вместе со старой гувернанткой, ты не постарел ни на год, а я стала матерью двоих детей, потеряла родителей и мужа; я уже не настолько гибкая и тонкая, какой была в двадцать два, когда ты впервые вошёл в меня, моя кожа скоро потеряет упругость и свежесть, волосы перестанут блестеть, и в них появится седина. Будешь ли ты путаться со старухой?»

Он отвечал, что будет ласкать её до тех пор, пока она сама не перестанет того желать. Клодия смеялась и лукаво сомневалась, но оба они предчувствовали, что серебро не перевьёт её тёмные косы, а голос не сядет под тяжестью прожитых лет — смотря друг другу в глаза, они понимали, что Клодия покинет этот мир раньше положенного природой срока.

Гробовщик желал бы отказаться от связи, но Клодия была его необходимым лекарством — он следовал методе старого графа, который заставлял дочь выпивать маленькие и почти безопасные порции яда, чтобы та не умерла от настоящего отравления; так и Гробовщик позволял этим каплям точить сердце, чтобы однажды, когда возлюбленной не станет, не быть заживо погребённым.

Из-за того, что королева начала вести уединённый образ жизни и делала вид, что политика её интересует куда меньше демонстрации горя, в английском обществе вновь начали зреть антимонархические настроения. В прошлом Виктория ещё молодой девушкой подвергалась покушениям от лиц разной степени сумасшествия — но не стали ли отныне намерения заговорщиков серьёзнее? 

В марте шестьдесят шестого королева в своей лёгкой коляске каталась по аллеям шотландской резиденции Балморал. По правую руку от неё сидел всегда спокойный Джон Браун, а напротив — стройная невысокая женщина в шёлковом платье коньячного оттенка. Пёрышки на маленькой изысканной шляпке слегка качались от ветра, вуаль сеточкой скрывала лицо дамы; когда экипаж остановился перед каменным фонтаном, Виктория протянула аккуратную пухлую ладонь и по-матерински ласково погладила даму по плечу. Та, замерев на миг, склонила голову, убрала вуаль и поцеловала руку королевы, как вассал. Молодой мужчина, затерявшийся среди высоких деревьев, наблюдал эту картину и что-то безостановочно, горячечно шептал. Он был одет в сюртук благородного, но слегка старомодного кроя. Его звали Освальд Аддерли. Он тоже служил королеве. 

В то утро Освальд Аддерли зарядил полный барабан и, передвигаясь по роскошному саду как в жаре лихорадки, дождался появления королевского экипажа. Облизывая солёные от пота губы, достал револьвер и направил дуло королеве в голову. Однако сомнение и извечная слабость человеческой души подломили его решимость, и револьвер задрожал в стиснутых добела пальцах. Он бессильно опустил руку и, повесив голову, побрёл прочь, а губы его бормотали нечто трудноразличимое и наверняка безумное.

В июне в Букингемский дворец вместе с Клодией поехал юный Винсент, только вернувшийся после весеннего семестра из Уэстонского колледжа — чтобы быть официально представленным той, кто с Божьей помощью в будущем станет его сюзереном. После аудиенции Клодия отправила сына с Танакой по делам, а сама — бледная и как больная — пришла к Гробовщику.

— Она плакала, — сказала Клодия, закрепляя вуаль на шляпке; её удивительные, полные оттенков глаза смотрели сквозь, губы были бледны и искусаны, — поговорила с Винсентом, позвала меня к себе и просила... Боже мой, просила меня уехать на время куда-нибудь… на курорт, в пансионат — отдохнуть, забыться на месяц или даже больше. Как старуху... Меня пытаются выкинуть, как не нужный больше хлам, как отслужившее своё ружьё. Я пыталась убедить её, что мне не требуется отдых, но в итоге, кажется, всё равно уступила... Мне теперь нужно вернуться в поместье. Неужели всё, что от меня отныне требуется — быть обычным лендлордом, вести унылую жизнь вдовы и довольствоваться одним лишь воспитанием детей? — с отвращением поинтересовалась она.

Разве — мало, подумал Гробовщик.

— Почему вы так отчаянно стремитесь сжечь свою душу дотла? — спросил он.

Юная Клодия бы разозлилась и бросилась прочь, выразительно хлопнув дверью и погасив этим стремительным побегом парочку-другую свечей; нынешняя только замерла и, устало усмехнувшись, опустилась на один из застеленных для неё пустых гробов. 

— Даже ты обвиняешь меня, — пробормотала Клодия, но резко подняла ладонь, — пожалуйста, молчи. — Она сама помолчала, погрузившись в тяжёлые размышления, пока, наконец, не выдохнула и не произнесла сухо: — Хорошо, я поняла. Я отправлюсь домой и буду заниматься хозяйством и детьми до конца летнего сезона. По первой необходимости выезжать в Лондон, Шотландию и Виндзор, когда королеве станет слишком одиноко — чтобы развлекать её. Если таков конец Цепного пса, если таково _желание королевы_ , кто я, чтобы спорить?..

Она тяжёлым шагом покинула лавку, и стук её каблуков ещё долго звучал в голове Гробовщика, словно тиканье часов, свидетельствующее о неизбежном движении времени.

Людям с детства внушают страх смерти, но отчего-то уже тысячи лет своего существования они стремятся ступить за черту; они бросаются в полные опасностей сумерки жизни, они влюблены в сны, они уничтожают собственные души даже без помощи паразитирующих демонов. У всего есть конец. Концом для Клодии Фантомхайв, которой не так давно исполнилось тридцать шесть, должен был стать дворянин не самого высокого пошиба по имени Освальд Аддерли.

О, если бы Гробовщик знал об этом тогда; если бы он только знал!.. Однако он не был Богом, он даже опустился до человеческого мира и позволил себе привязаться к людям.

Бесконечный бег по кругу. Змея вновь впилась острыми зубами в собственный хвост и тем замкнула всякую возможность движения по прямой.

В июле в Букингемском дворце было необыкновенно людно и празднично для последних лет траура: королева официально возродила проведение турниров по фехтованию среди юных дворян со всего Альбиона. Получили приглашение и дети Клодии. За прошедшие годы не только Винсент повзрослел и обрёл особый шарм, научившись влюблять в себя товарищей и потенциальных невест, но и Френсис начала становиться настоящей леди, и в ней уже проглядывала фамильная жёсткость. Они были хороши собой, взяв всё лучшее от матери и отца, а руки их были столь же сильны, сколь и изящны. Находившийся в числе зрителей Освальд Аддерли напряжённо молчал, пока юные Фантомхайвы бились на шпагах с другими. Не отмер он, даже когда остальные недоверчиво наблюдали, как двенадцатилетняя Френсис после двух раундов победила брата и, польщённо улыбаясь, присела в глубоком реверансе. Его взгляд был прикован к простому трону, на котором восседала, величаво и одновременно скромно, сама королева. Её мягкое, некогда красивое, а теперь тронутое старостью лицо светилось доброй улыбкой. За троном неизменной тенью возвышался Джон Браун, а на стульчике рядом сидела та самая дама, которую он уже видел в Балморале — и не только там. Он несомненно узнал благородное, немного резкое лицо с тонкими красивыми чертами. Женщина, развратившая души многих мужчин и юношей, одна владеющая огромным поместьем, госпожа теней и, по слухам, покровительница лондонских колдуний. Фаворитка Её Величества.

Всё лето Клодия вела переписку с королевой, настойчиво, хоть и ласково, убеждая позволить ей вернуться к работе. Раз за разом она получала отказы, приправленные даже большей лаской, но не оставляла своих попыток. И в августе, наконец, она распечатала очередной конверт и, не веря своим глазам, прочитала:

_«Дорогое моё дитя! К сожалению, император и президент Франц Иосиф пишет нам, что дела Австрии в войне с Пруссией и Италией совсем плохи. В конце июля в Никольсбурге между Австрией и Пруссией был подписан прелиминарный мир, который вновь перекраивает карту Европы и, кажется, может поставить точку в многолетнем соперничестве германских государств Союза. Мы никогда не стремились быть врагами или друзьями Германского союза, сохраняя нейтральную позицию, однако подобные изменения рождают обеспокоенность в сердце. Вы, дитя моё, часто просили меня вновь взять вас на службу, потому что приключения — ваш воздух и способ утолить сердечную тоску. Поэтому мы решили отправить вас в составе представителей дипломатического визита в Богемию, где и будет подписан окончательный мир. Вы — очаровательнейшее создание моего двора, остроумны и блестяще владеете языком, я уверена, что вы сумеете очаровать господина фон Бисмарка и помочь посольству в дальнейшем наладить и укрепить отношения со всеми немецкими государствами...»_

— Не совсем то, чего я желала, но как же радостно вырваться из опостылевшего поместья! — воскликнула Клодия, складывая уже не раз читанное письмо, и бережно вложила его в корсаж. — Итак, друг мой, что скажешь — ты убедился в том, что намерения королевы в отношении меня чисты?..

— Насколько это определение применимо к подданному, знающему самые грязные секреты империи, — ответил улыбкой Гробовщик. Клодия выразительно возвела очи горе.

— И отчего ты только испытываешь к Виктории такую антипатию?.. — рассеянно спросила она и обмахнулась веером. — Кажется, ты не ирландец.

— О нет. Я просто встречал подобных ей людей.

Клодия глянула с тихим, незаметным почти вопросом, однако тот вскоре скрылся за беззаботным блеском. Она давно уже не спрашивала его ни о чём.

— Напомни ещё раз, отчего ты заставил меня взять тебя с собой, — нежно перевела тему Клодия, закладывая папиросу в старый отцовский мундштук. За последний год она пристрастилась к хорошему табаку. — Сомневаюсь, что тебе просто хочется побывать в Праге и послушать немецкую речь.

— Полагаю потому, что японский кудесник остался охранять ваших детей, а почти весь штат личной охраны уволился из-за требований прелестной королевы. Вы ведь отныне — простое гражданское лицо. Дипломатический иммунитет не защитит вас от организованного нападения, например.

— Ты переживаешь за мою жизнь, — без выражения сказала Клодия, но перевела взгляд на окно, за которым двигались уставшие от августовского зноя зелёные леса.

— В лучшем случае просто получу удовольствие от наблюдения за тем, как вы очаровываете суровых немецких вояк.

Клодия улыбнулась. О, она осталась всё той же — эксцентричной, даже его нахождение с нею в одном купе несущегося из Брюсселя в Богемию поезда подтверждало это; единственная леди среди представителей чрезвычайного посла — и то в компании странного господина без имени и придворной истории.

— Я буду с вами до самого конца, графиня, — сказал он в наступившей тишине. Клодия дёрнула плечами так, словно ей вдруг стало зябко.

— Я знаю.

К вечеру великолепный состав, исходя дымом и громыхая, прибыл на пражский вокзал, и Гробовщик занял положенное ему место позади дипломатических визитёров — среди обслуживающего персонала, слуг и военного эскорта. Подобное не смущало, даже так он был способен разглядеть её шляпку, покачивающуюся рядом с цилиндром посла, слышать лёгкий смех и прекрасную немецкую речь, когда она приветственно подавала руки кому-то из встречающих. Справедливости ради, его нахождение здесь могло вызвать вопросы, а кое-кому излишне суеверному показаться даже дурным знаком — но все уже привыкли к тому, что королева позволяет любимице всё на свете, и махнули рукой. А он прекрасно умел сливаться с толпой и ускользать от человеческого взгляда.

Англичан разместили в блестящем охраняемом отеле. До полуночи Клодия ужинала и вела беседы в ресторации на первом этаже, кружилась в вальсе с галантными военными, не показывая усталости. По приезде она сменила дорожный наряд на великолепное бальное платье, быть может, слишком откровенно для нынешней английской моды демонстрирующее плечи и грудь, но красоту сложно судить. Впервые за годы она отказала чёрному и прочим оттенкам траура. Сегодняшнее платье было зелёным — как и годы назад, когда она решила стать любовницей Гробовщика, — и прекрасные изумруды сделали эти глаза полными прозрачного блеска морской воды.

Ближе к часу ночи, поговорив с коллегами, Клодия откланялась и отправилась наверх, в свой номер. Остающийся незамеченным для других, Гробовщик тенью скользнул следом.

— Я знала, что ты придёшь, — прошептала Клодия уже у самой двери и приглашающе распахнула её.  
Оглянувшись, зашла в номер, распустила шёлковые ленты и лениво-грациозным движением потянулась снимать крючки с петель на лифе, сладко приподнимающем её грудь. — Иди же. Иди ко мне...

Она была возбуждена вниманием многих мужчин, её глаза лихорадочно блестели от выпитого вина. Рука Гробовщика, привычно скользнувшая под кружева между напряжёнными бедрами, сразу ощутила горячую влагу.

— Вам так сильно понравился вечер, графиня? — спросил он, царапая ногтем край нательной сорочки. Ткань упала с плеча, обнажая одну покрытую росой пота грудь, упругую и полную, с нервным ручьём вены, бегущим от крупного твёрдого соска.

— Мне даже захотелось кое-кого из них в постель, — с нежным вызовом бросила она. Их глаза встретились. Гробовщик только растянул губы в усмешке — он не ревновал её, и она прекрасно об этом знала, но играть в подобную игру было приятно.

— Я бы посмотрел, как вы развлекаетесь с кем-нибудь в постели, жизнь моя, — сказал он, слегка отодвинул Клодию от себя и, взявшись за ворот, одним движением сорвал с неё воздушные кружева.

Когда резкая, как пощёчина, страсть отступила, они ещё долго ласкались в жаркой постели. Опьянение Клодии ушло, оставив только замытую и немного печальную тень в её глазах. Летняя духота придавливала их к влажным простыням. Даже хотелось, чтобы ночь остановила свой ход. Гробовщик гладил её по распущенным волосам и ощущал, как наливаются тяжестью его веки. Клодия поцеловала его, промахнувшись мимо рта, посмеялась, рассеянно провела ладонью по костяным бусам и закрыла глаза.

Сквозь дурманный вязкий сон Гробовщик услышал нежный скрип пружин; упругая перина приподнялась, раздался шорох одежды и чирканье спички. Отсвет упал ему на лицо. Клодия шепнула: «Не спится. Я спущусь к метрдотелю за папиросами» — он улыбнулся, просыпаясь, и вместе с шелестом её юбки услышал шорох за окном. Будто порхнула с карниза птица. Он не сразу узнал его.

Он резко снялся с кровати и рванул свою одежду со стула.

— Клодия, подожди!..

Дверь мягко закрылась за ней. В одно мгновение он оказался рядом с выходом, и тут же уши ему разорвало выстрелом.

Ногти беспомощно скользнули по массивным граням дверной ручки. Скрип петель, ещё шаг — и Клодия тёплой тяжестью упала в его руки.

Он встретил её удивлённый взгляд. По укрытому шёлком сорочки чреву быстро расплывалось очень тёмное пятно. Она открыла рот, как дитя, и закашляла кровью.

Жаль, что жнецы нуждаются во сне.

Жаль, что он слишком поздно понял природу шороха снаружи; никакая это не птица — это возник в ночи невидимый для людей посредник Бога, равнодушный жнец. Пришедший за жизнью его девочки.

Гробовщик взял истекающую кровью Клодию на руки и отнёс её на кровать.

— Я не... не... — пыталась сказать она, прижимая трясущиеся руки к животу. — Он...

— Я скоро вернусь, — процедил Гробовщик, — и ты не умрёшь.

Такие по-человечески жалкие слова — он ведь знал, он знал, что она обречена. 

Тьма коридора впилась в его близорукие глаза, стенной свет заплясал расплывающимися жаркими бликами. Гробовщик бросился по коридору, дыша как зверь и как зверь же слыша дыхание убегающего человека. Он настиг его меньше, чем за минуту, схватил за грудки и с силой втолкнул в пустой номер.

Молодой, страшно бледный мужчина — один из секретарей посла — хватал воздух ртом, как морское животное, выброшенное на берег. Револьвер сорвался из ослабевших пальцев, с грохотом упал на пол.

— Господин Аддерли, — сказал Гробовщик, — если не ошибаюсь?.. 

— Она должна была умереть! — вскрикнул Освальд Аддерли, и в лице его мелькнуло нечто безумное. — Ради... ради...

— Ты сделал это по приказу королевы? — Гробовщик поднял его, как котёнка, и с силой вжал в стену жалко вздрагивающее тело. 

— Нет! — прохрипел Освальд Аддерли; его лицо побагровело, глаза закатились настолько, что показались белёсые полоски белков. — Ради королевы! Грязная шлюха не имеет право... О, она должна была умереть...

— Хорошо, — Гробовщик нащупал в складках своей одежды рукоять восточного кинжала, того самого, которым его двадцать лет назад пыталась убить Клодия и который по неопытности забыла в лавке — тогда, поддавшись порыву, он превратил этот артефакт в одно из бутафорских оружий, скрывающих в себе его драгоценную косу смерти. — Я не сделаю это, другие сделают. Но ты расскажешь мне перед смертью, хорошо? 

Кинжал пронзил правое лёгкое. Освальд Аддерли захрипел, в уголках его рта вскипела кровавая пена. Гробовщик видел в расширенных пульсирующих зрачках перемотку плёнки жизни и механически читал её, думая о Клодии, которая умирала за несколько комнат отсюда.

Освальд Аддерли вышел в запас и начал служить при дворе. Глядя на счастливую чету Виктории и Альберта, он сходил с ума от ревности и бешено превозносил объект своей любви. Когда принц Альберт умер от брюшного тифа, Освальд Аддерли отправил Виктории письмо с утешениями и робким предложением дружбы. Получил закономерный отказ.

Виктория-Виктория-Виктория, сплошная Виктория была в голове Освальда Аддерли. В какой-то момент страсть настолько иссушила его, что он решился уничтожить её самым радикальным способом — тем более, что покушаться на королеву давно стало чем-то вроде доброй традиции. Но одна встреча — в Шотландии — изменила его намерение, когда Освальд Аддерли увидел, как близки королева и эта... эта... Он называл её шлюхой, он начал ходить по злачным местам и мрачным гостиным, пытаясь собрать информацию, распутать полотно слухов, выяснить, кто же такая эта леди Фантомхайв. Правда, как обычно, потерялась в высоком тёмном лесу; Освальд Аддерли жадно глотал полуправду, домыслы, узнавал, какой была Клодия, как она потеряла мужа — его, говорят, застрелил один из отвергнутых Мессалиной любовников... Как та имела связь с самыми тёмными сторонами Лондона, якшалась с преступниками и авантюристами. И этими грязными руками смела пожимать нежную руку королевы, и этим омерзительным ртом касалась кончиков её пальцев — она играла с её детьми, влияла на неё своими мыслями, марала губами тонкий королевский фарфор, таскала своих ублюдков на фехтовальные турниры в Букингемском дворце.

Освальд Аддерли хотел прикоснуться к королеве, но из-за отказа его раздирали на части два желания — причинить той боль и оградить от мрака человеческой жизни. 

В его ненависти к Клодии тёмное неудовлетворённое желание сплеталось с завистью и злостью к женщинам вообще; он возомнил себя судьёй, и высший суд, порождённый сумеречным разумом, приговорил к смерти именно эту женщину. 

Чтобы Виктория лишилась тени порока, которую воплощала её подруга — потому что именно духовное страдание и одиночество вытачивали из неё ту, кто однажды наверняка станет властительницей мира. 

Вот почему Гробовщик не любил таких людей, как Виктория. 

Узнав, что леди Фантомхайв отправляется в Германию, Освальд Аддерли без особого труда вымолил себе должность секретаря. Ему было плевать, что его могут поймать на месте, хотя он сумрачно готовил план побега. Эта душа была потеряна в тёмном лесу. 

Он ожидал подле её двери, набираясь решимости войти, но ему повезло — Клодия вышла сама и тем невольно подтолкнула его к действию. 

Она же просто захотела выкурить пару папирос. 

— Ты влюбился в королеву и поэтому решил убить Фантомхайв? — Гробовщик сжал руку на дёргающемся горле, уже с ног до головы заляпанный кровью, и ощутил, как полубезумный смех начинает плясать на его губах. — Люди!.. О, люди!.. 

— Королева будет плакать из-за её... смерти... — вытолкнули трясущиеся губы. Гробовщик бессильно разжал руки и, развернувшись, вышел в коридор.

Свет, темнота, свет, двери, испуганные шаги разбуженных выстрелом людей. Из покинутого им номера слышалось шуршание освобожденной пленки жизни: это жнец принялся за работу. Он, пожалуй, увидит нечто интересное. Надо же, столько лет молчать о самом себе, зная, что однажды кадры памяти Клодии заполучит безразличный слуга смерти и поймет, кем был ее странный друг — и почти выдать себя из-за одного жалкого убийцы. 

Люди.

Всё же Гробовщику хотелось верить, что его инкогнито не будет нарушено. Жнецы не вмешиваются в жизни людей до тех пор, пока могут. Странные, ненужные мысли одолевали его, пока он шёл по коридору, боясь, что опоздал. Что оставил её одну умирать и что, войдя, увидит только тёмный силуэт Смерти, закончившей свою работу.

Он успел. Клодия лежала на кровати, дыша странным коротким свистом, но попыталась приподняться и приветливо улыбнуться ему.

— Я знала...

— Он мёртв, — сказал Гробовщик, садясь на кровать, и взял её за руку. Он не мог заставить себя дышать, как раньше. — Он всё перепутал... но, пожалуй, только из-за этого не стоило оставлять его в живых.

— Плевать, — выдохнула Клодия, и лицо ее скривилось очередной судорогой. Как она была прекрасна! — Я знала, что ты будешь рядом, когда я умру.

— Отчего, любовь моя? — спросил он еле слышно, не выпуская её трясущейся руки.

— ...что... ты и есть… Смерть, — прохрипела Клодия. 

Взгляд её остекленел.

— Да, — сказал в наступившей тишине Гробовщик. Он слышал шаги жнеца, но не оборачивался. — Да.

Чужая коса смерти с хрустом пробила ей грудь, и ленты с кадрами её жизни метнулись к потолку. Гробовщик встал. Пропитанная кровью одежда тянула его к земле.

Кто-то из прислуги закричал, войдя в комнату, но он уже стал тенью для всех. Только удивлённый взгляд жнеца скользнул по нему. 

И равнодушно ушёл, возвращаясь к плёнке.

***

Горе сокрушительно. Оно обрушивается, как рухнувшие опоры здания, и погребает под обломками людей и детали их жизни. Гробовщик не помнил, что значит скорбеть, но, наверное, всё, что он испытывал, возвращаясь из Германии, и было тем самым чувством. Он был как бы разделен с собственными мыслями — те текли подобно воде за бортом, спокойно и правильно, не нарушая штиля и плеща тихой волной, — но боль сосала его изнутри. Жаль, что у жнецов не забирают души. Даже если полтысячи лет проработать наместником Бога, всё равно остаётся шанс так и не привыкнуть к горю.

Из него получился никудышный жнец — и неплохой гробовщик. В жаркий полдень он сидел под опущенными занавесями своей лавки, бессмысленно разглядывая серебро паутины, которую плёл под потолком старательный паук, и услышал нежное звяканье дверного колокольчика.

Дверь открылась, и в лавку зашёл пятнадцатилетний сын Клодии. Как истинный аристократ, он держал спину идеально прямой, а его туалет отличался продуманностью, несмотря на траур. Винсент снял цилиндр, вежливо кивнул. Не позволил своему сопровождающему, дворецкому Танаке, начать разговор. 

— Добрый день, — произнес он, и Гробовщика почти восхитила безмятежность его тона. — Мы уже знакомы. Вы оказывали нам свои услуги после смерти моего отца. Кажется, вы были добрым другом моей матушки. К несчастью, она недавно погибла.

В глазах Танаки светилось сострадание, а Гробовщик подумал вдруг отстранённо, что кареглазый и темноволосый Винсент, взявший красоту матери, как нельзя лучше подходит к тонам его заведения. 

Наследник. 

— Мне жаль, — сказал он, — граф. Я читал сводку и опубликованный в газете фрагмент дневника убийцы. Он был сумасшедшим. Ужасная и нелепая смерть. 

Винсент признательно опустил ресницы. Интересно, что думает сама Виктория. Она-то явно читала весь дневник, а не только тот тщательно вылизанный безличный отрывок. В газетах Аддерли уже провозгласили ненавистником женщин, надо же. Отличный повод для поднятия женского вопроса. 

Совсем Гробовщику это не было интересно. 

— Я хочу, чтобы вы организовали её последнюю церемонию. Более того, — Винсент посмотрел на него в упор, — такой, собственно, была её воля, отчётливо прописанная в завещании.

О Клодия!.. Надо думать, она оставила своему сыну подсказки, что этот странный человек — хороший союзник. Гробовщик тоже нисколько не сомневался в том, что королева в скором времени не просто пожалует юному Фантомхайву титул, но и назначит его новым Цепным псом.

— У вас есть пожелания? — уточнил он.

— Только сделать это побыстрее, — пробормотал Винсент, — ужасная жара, может начаться разложение, хотя морг самый лучший… её просто долго везли домой… 

Он был Фантомхайвом, и порода проступала сквозь мягкие полудетские черты даже с большей откровенностью, чем у Клодии, он прекрасно держал себя, а его глаза были настолько бездонны, словно он мог ведать, какая ужасная судьба ему уготована. Вместе с тем Винсент оставался ребёнком, поэтому при последних словах побледнел ещё сильнее и, не выдержав, отвёл взгляд. Дворецкий коснулся его плеча с неуловимой лаской.

— Мой господин...

— Танака, подожди снаружи, — неожиданно властным тоном перебил Винсент и выпрямился. Вернулась приветливая улыбка, хотя лоб его был покрыт испариной. — Я скоро тут закончу. 

Когда за слугой закрылась дверь, Винсент сделал шаг и вновь попытался найти взгляд Гробовщика. Тот спокойно улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Я знаю, что мать часто обращалась к вам по _особенным_ делам, — откашлявшись, сказал Винсент. — учитывая, что я... вероятнее всего, продолжу её работу, я бы сразу хотел спросить вас кое о чём.

— Не беспокойтесь, граф, — Гробовщик только взмахнул рукавами, — я же не откажу себе в удовольствии дальнейшего сотрудничества. 

Винсент вскинул глаза, заискрившиеся неожиданным смехом. Сладковатая стылая темнота коснулась сердца Гробовщика — слишком рано, слишком быстро, она ещё не успела остыть, он слишком хорошо помнит это выражение, он столько раз видел её такой же.

Ничуть не странно — дети ведь часто копируют поведение родителей до мельчайших мимических деталей.

Интересно, сколько раз за жизнь Клодии Гробовщик говорил себе не привыкать к ним. Не привязываться к людям.

Сколько раз он напоминал себе, что они смертны. За эту четверть века. 

— Я хотел спросить не об этом, я был уверен, что вы не откажете, — улыбнулся бледный Винсент. — Я хочу спросить вас — кто вы такой?

Гробовщик даже не нашёл, что ответить. Винсент вздохнул, пригладил волосы и пожал плечами.

— Эх, попробовать стоило! Ладно, — он подхватил цилиндр, — можете не говорить сейчас. Я всё равно когда-нибудь узнаю… Хорошо, с вами свяжутся. Мы ждём вас. До встречи! 

Когда очередной наследник проклятья вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, Гробовщик снял шляпу и устало откинул волосы с глаз.

Его смех разлетелся по комнате подобно шипящей пене и комьям земли. Ещё очень долго он не мог успокоиться. Ни он, ни люди не ведают дорог; всё пришло к тому, что очередной цикл замкнулся.

Интересно, сможет ли он когда-нибудь найти иной путь. 

Когда смех опустошил его, Гробовщик встал на ноги и принялся за работу.


End file.
